hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Science Fair
Haunted Science Fair is the third episode in Season 1 of the Haunted Hathaways. It first aired on July 27, 2013 to 2.11 million viewers. Plot Summary Taylor assures her gymnastics team she can win the top cash prize at the science fair so they can buy new uniforms, assuming Miles will help with his ghost powers. However, Michelle forbids Taylor from using Miles' short cuts, leaving Taylor to create the project herself. Michelle gets into bigger trouble when she tries to improve Taylor’s project and breaks it, and must rely on Louie’s erratic ghost powers to fix the problem. Main Plot Taylor and Miles are playing a video game. Michelle comes in and doubts her about her bedroom. Taylor lies to her and she's afraid that she'll be in trouble for not cleaning it. Miles quickly does it before Michelle notices. Michelle notices Miles behind the door and now Taylor is busted for using Miles to clean her room. Taylor is in the store with the other members of the Fighting Inchworms. They talk about needing new uniforms. Susan recommends the Science Fair to get the cash. Soon after, she realizes that the Spock Ears Kid wins it all the time. Miles is hiding in Taylor's gym bag and he gave an idea to Taylor. Taylor was going to use Miles for the Science Fair so that they would win. When Michelle overhears Taylor using Miles' ghost powers to cheat at the science fair, she calls a family meeting. Taylor is frustrated because they are counting on her to win the science fair. Taylor finds it difficult to make a project because she's terrible at science. Miles is finding it hard to maintain helping Taylor. As Taylor does it wrong, Miles does weird noises which doesn't help her. At the end of the day, Taylor manages to make a Solar System powered by potatoes. Michelle is impressed by it but when she tries to make an adjustment she knocks it over. Michelle is worried and wants Miles for help. Since Miles promises Michelle no more ghosting help, he refuses to help her. Michelle managed to fix Taylor's project. Unfortunately, the rotation isn't working so she asks for Louie's ghosting abilities to help. At the science fair, Frankie wonders why Louie is upset. When Miles says that he's upset, Frankie feels awful and wanted to apologize to him. When it's Taylor's turn, Michelle relies on Louie. He messes up and causing the project to speed out of control. Michelle confesses the truth at school. Back home, Michelle sews the new uniform for The Fighting Inchworms. Taylor and Miles play the video game they've played before. Ray came back from Ghost World and is happy to hear from Frankie that Louie pulled the most epic scare. Frankie lied about that and also backed down from Louie and Ray's father-and-son haunt so that Louie would feel better. Michelle has been sewing since but made a mistake and has to start all over again. Sub Plot Louie and Ray are getting ready to have their father-and-son haunt. Ray adds Frankie along with the haunt due to her special skills. Louie, Ray and Frankie use the repair guy to scare. Louie feels left out because Frankie is a better haunter than Louie. Cast Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston Recurring Cast *Brec Bassinger as Emma *Diamond White as Sophie *Kayla Maisonet as Lilly *Luke Vanek as Spock Ears Kid Guest Cast *Sheldon Coolman as Science Fair Judge Trivia * Taylor is terrible at doing any science-related projects. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1